Bless the Broken Road
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Everyone has a road that they take in life whether it's broken or not. But sometimes you just need faith and a little push to keep going. Somewhat inspired by the song Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. One-shot.


**Bless the Broken Road**

_**Inspired by the song Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. A Greg and Morgan one-shot.**_

* * *

_I sat out on a narrow way many years ago _

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost in time or two _

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through _

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Greg sat on a chair in the break room of the crime lab thinking of the years that has passed. He remembers when he was only a lab rat in this crime lab and now he is working as a CSI. He has come a long way throughout the years and now look at him. He really does believe in miracles. But he isn't so sure about happy endings. A couple years ago Morgan Brody entered the Vegas crime lab and he saw her.

Ever since then he was instantly smitten with her and gained a massive crush on her. That crush made their supervisor make fun of it. Well not just their supervisor but also Nick Stokes and Julie 'Finn' Finlay a later edition to the team. But she fits in like a glove.

He knew that life has a reason for everyone and his life is for Morgan. But he is so shy to tell her how he even feels. She is the reason why he lives, why he wakes up to see her again on the shifts, to see her smile, to hear her laugh and those crystal blue eyes that are hypnotizing. There is so much more to her that he doesn't know yet but wants to know.

He doesn't care that she is Ecklie's daughter. Ecklie is the county sheriff and once undersheriff. Before that he was the dayshift supervisor. Over the years his opinion of the guy has evolved. He once thought of him as a stickler to the rules, stiff and a bit cocky. But now he is nothing like that and Greg doesn't think that anymore. He has developed more and has made him even more likeable.

But the thing is his crush on her is not an accident, he truly saw something in her the moment he first saw her. The moment they met it made him a babbling idiot and he knows that. But he couldn't help himself that Los Angeles charm got to him. She's different than any other girl he has met.

He took a drink of his coffee right there that was being held in his hand and then gazed to the side to see Morgan right there. He saw that blonde hair and that smile that makes him smile. Whenever she laughs it just makes him smile even more. She always entices him somehow but in a way that doesn't make him week. It makes him feel strong.

He constantly dreams about her about many different scenarios. The biggest scenario he always dreams about is when they would have their first kiss and would get together. It's been years since she first came and the dreams started almost immediately.

"Dreaming?" said Morgan coming in and stood in front of Greg

"No just thinking." responded Greg

"Doesn't look like thinking to me." replied Morgan as she sat down

"Then what does it look like?" Greg wondered as he leaned forward a little bit

"I don't know day dreaming maybe." said Morgan

Greg looked at her right there as he constantly wonders what could happen. What the future holds for him. But he is constantly ridden and feels like he is trapped in a song. A song that is constantly on replay inside of his head. So why does he feel this way.

"Do you ever think that life is like a road Morgan?" asked Greg

"Kind of why do you ask?" responded Morgan

"I don't know." Greg shrugged

Morgan sat right there and smiled at him. She went over and put her hand on top of his as he looked up at her. He couldn't believe she was doing that and how honestly she answered. But he feels like she is hiding something from him that he can't shake.

"I see signs and it's like they're trying to point in different directions. But I constantly get lost ever since I entered all those years ago." said Greg right there venting this to Morgan "And there is a North Star out there that I'm trying to reach but it's leading me somewhere else."

"And you're thinking about the years that you have spent on that road. You wonder if you would ever leave it." replied Morgan

"Yeah. But it's pointing me to one thing and one thing in particular." said Greg

"And what's that?" asked Morgan

"I . . ." Greg stumbled for words and got up from where he stood and left the crime lab

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars _

_Pointing me on way into your loving arms _

_This much I know is true _

_That god blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you _

Greg was outside at a park walking in circles he couldn't tell her. He doesn't know how she feels. She could feel the same about him but she could not harness feelings for him. It is just too complicated that he doesn't know what to do. He sat down on a park bench and put his hands out on his knees. He started playing with his hands and fingers right there.

He doesn't even know what to do. Life is complicated. Yet he was so scared to tell Morgan the truth. She deserves the truth doesn't she? She asked for the truth. Why is he constantly wondering about himself and telling Morgan how he feels.

And just then Morgan came over to him and sat down on the bench and looked at him right there. She was as beautiful as ever. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Greg what is going on with you?" asked Morgan

"That road I was talking about earlier . . ." started Greg as he shifted his head over and looked at her at an angle "It feels broken but when I set out on it all those years ago I never thought I could find someone I can truly be myself around. All my dreams lead me right there."

"Me." said Morgan in one word

"Yeah. But this is life and we have to move forward." said Greg right there "There are the years I've spent on this road."

"Greg look I know what you're going through. I went through that as I had a rough life growing up as I was estranged from my father. Now he and I have a much better relationship. And if I ever need someone to go to it's always you." Morgan admitted

"Hey that's life for you." said Greg

"Well let's bless that broken road and piece it together." said Morgan

"The broken road is blessed." replied Greg saluting as Morgan giggled right there

Greg looked at her right there and he leaned into her and placed his lips onto hers giving her a nice but simple kiss. He then wrapped his arm around her right there as she put her head onto his shoulder. That time lost has had a turnaround and he's gained so much. He has changed, grown up over the years and now things are looking bright.

_This much I know is true _

_That god blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

_That god blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you _


End file.
